The embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to the interoperation of keyboards with processing systems.
Many processing systems, such as computers, are configured to receive user inputs via a keyboard that is communicatively linked to the processing system, for example via a universal serial bus (USB) port or PS/2 port. Alternatively, some processing systems may use a serial port, AT port, ADP port, or another type of communication port.
During system startup, it is common for the system to provide a variety of startup options and system configuration menus. Such functions and menus typically are accessible by selecting certain specific keys. For example, many systems provide user access to a BIOS menu, which may be accessed by a user selection of the “Delete” key, a function key (e.g., “F2”), or a user selection of another defined key or defined combination of keys. Some systems also provide user access to other system menus, such as a RAID controller menu, and/or functions at system startup via a selection of a defined key or defined combination of keys.